godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Monsterverse Update and Speculation
Hello guys, we have recently had a recent update regarding Monsterverse and the upcoming Godzilla: King of the Monsters 2019. This update contains some names for the new original Kaiju (or Titans in the Monsterverse) that are supposedly going to appear in the film: Leviathan Behemoth Sargon Baphomet Typhoon Abaddon Bunyip Methuselah Now I'm actually going to give some possible speculation on what these Kaiju could be based on their names. Now to be clear this is more speculation on what these Kaiju could be officially in the Monsterverse rather than how they could be in the universe of Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland. Currently we do not know which Kaiju would be in which role as either enemies or allies of Godzilla so we will have to wait and see when the movie comes out. But something I am confident about if that could be likely that many of these new kaiju could originate on Earth, meaning they could fall under the category of Earth Defender or Earth Conqueror. We also don't really now any fully detailed designs of the new kaiju at this point apart from the two Kaiju we see in trailers: The Mountain Kaiju and the Desert Arthropod Kaiju (There is also the idea of a Mammoth Kaiju being in the film as well as one Kaiju similar to Cloverfield but this based on leaks from the test screenings). So with that said, let the speculation begin. UPDATE: There's are a couple of supposed kaiju designs for some of new monsters that I accidently left out. These ones like the Mammoth and Cloverfield-like creature came from the test screening. Here they are: A Stegosaurus and a Cyclops) Leviathan: This creature is named after the biblical sea monster and we actually got some information regarding its location, the creature is supposedly somewhere in the Pacific Ocean according to an article. So its safe to assume that Leviathan is likely going to be some sort of sea based kaiju. In terms of appearance, I speculate it will be similar to a sea serpent with elements of a plesiosaur, mosasaur and a crocodile. Behemoth: Another of the biblical monsters and the land counterpart to Leviathan in the bible, I actually have two idea on who could be Behemoth in the film: 1) The Mountain Kaiju we see in the trailers, being able to mistaken for a mountain could make the name Behemoth fit well. 2) The rumoured Mammoth Kaiju. This based on the idea that the Behemoth in Bibel may have been inspired somewhat by an elephant or elephant-like creature. Sargon: In terms of its name, the only figure that shares this Kaiju's name is Sargon of Akkad, was the first ruler of the Akkadian Empire. However we do have a location for this Kaiju, which is in Mexico, which is were Rodan is supposedly located. Now I think that Sargon could be some sort of reptilian kaiju, maybe something similar to a thorny devil or horned lizard. And given its location, it might be possible that this creature could possible battle Rodan but again that is just speculation. Baphomet: The name originates from the deity of Baphomet, which was a deity that the Knights Templar were falsely accused of worshipping. I have seem some people speculating that this Kaiju could be the Mammoth Kaiju. If not, then Baphomet could be some sort of flying horned monster since Baphomet is often depicted as having a goats head and wings. Typhoon: Now this might be a misspelling on the article and the name maybe referring to Typhon, a serpentine monster from Greek Mythology said to be the powerful monster in Greek mythology and the father of many monsters in Greek myths. If that is so, then this monster could be a snake like beast. Abaddon: The name comes from a being in the bible, said to be the King of an army of locusts. Because of this, Abaddon could be the desert kaiju we see in the trailers as it does look like an insect or arthropod of some kind. Bunyip: This is actually pretty interesting, it named after the Australian cryptid, son would likely mean that this creature originates from Australia (There is a Monarch out post in Australia on the science page. In terms of its appearance, I'm not really use what it could look like. Since the bunyip is said to be a water monster in aboriginal mythology, so this could be sort of water kaiju that could resemble a crocodile or giant amphibian. Another idea is that it could be a giant marsupial kaiju, since the Bunyip is said to be inspired by an prehistoric mammal called Diprotodon (A giant wombat). Methuselah: The name comes from a biblical figure who was said to have lived to a very long age, finally dying at the age of 969, so maybe this kaiju could be of the very ancient varitry, older than Godziila in the Monsterverse, this could mean that Methuselah might be the mountain kaiju, since it seemed to be resting there for a long time to be mistaken for a mountain. Category:Blog posts